


Анидаг

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Poetry, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: По мотивам В. Губарев «Королевство Кривых Зеркал» (книга/фильм)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Анидаг

Лунный Змей играет в сугробах тающих  
высоко, на пиках холодных скал,  
и летит лавина клинком сверкающим  
в Королевство мглистых Кривых Зеркал.

Анидаг с усмешкою смотрит в зеркало —  
с каплей яда лёгкий цветочный мёд...  
Сколько душ бы ни было исковеркано,  
древний морок Избранных не берёт!

Зеркала — мечты и угрозы ложные,  
ссорят, манят, путают слабаков.  
Сильным мира — только дают возможности.  
Ну а что кривые — так что ж с того?

В амальгамном сне отражение плавится,  
сердце снова дрогнуло — неспроста!  
Ей самой неясно, страшит ли, нравится ль  
эта злая, хищная красота...

Что осталось делать, когда не радует  
ничего, что прежде так грело кровь?  
Отраженье звонко дрожит и падает,  
сотней мелких кривд разбиваясь вновь.

Ну а если... мысль недостойна Избранных...  
втайне тихо узника попросить,  
бунтаря, смутьяна, со взглядом искренним  
не-кривое зеркало смастерить?

Заглянуть — как в омут холодный броситься!  
Что за дверь там ждёт на хрустальном дне?  
Что так тянет, молит, кричит и просится  
к той прозрачной ранящей глубине?

Подойти к нему, лишь рассвет забрезжится.  
Удивится? Сделает? Оттолкнёт?  
На одном упрямстве проклятом держится,  
пара дней — и вовсе, глядишь, помрёт.

Поспешить бы. Ах, как же глупо маяться  
этим бредом. Боги, какой абсурд!..

На вершине Башни ветра сражаются.  
Шаг вперёд — как в пропасть.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Гурд!


End file.
